Peaches
by Twin-Shades1
Summary: Uhm...rampant Peach abuse...uh....weirdness...you just have to read it.


Peaches  
  
Warning: Rampant peach abuse  
  
Disclaimer: We, the TwinShades, do not OWN anything that is in any   
  
way connected to Weiss Kreuz. The only thing belonging to us are the   
  
Original Chara's in this story since we almost fried our brains making  
  
them up. We don't have money so PLEASE don't sue, this is non-profit   
  
work and for entertainment only. Thanks  
  
Daystar and Moonshadow Shade  
  
Day: *giggles* We're really weird, You know that, right?  
  
  
  
Fei: But of course, ^_^ *lol* We're almost three of a kind!  
  
  
  
Day: with the boys, we're a Full house  
  
  
  
Yohji: But none of us are a Royal Straight  
  
  
  
Fei: None of you are straight period.  
  
  
  
Yohji: Damn straight!  
  
  
  
Omi: *snicker*  
  
Day: *singing* ask a fish head anything you want to/  
  
they won't answer/  
  
they can't talk  
  
  
  
Ken: New song! That's getting old!   
  
Day: okay. *singing* Millions of peaches/  
  
peaches for me/  
  
millions of peaches/  
  
peaches for me  
  
  
  
Fei: Got any for me?  
  
  
  
Day: here you go. *hands fei-chan a semi-truck load of peaches*   
  
I hope that's enough  
  
Fei: arigatou, *buried*  
  
Weiss and Schwarz: *going over peach recipies*  
  
Nagi: Well, we can make peach pie  
  
Ken: And peach jam  
  
Brad: And peach jello  
  
Yohji: And pickled peaches  
  
Nagi: And peaches n' cream ice cream  
  
Fei: Peach pudding?  
  
Brad: we could fry some peaches  
  
Ken: and grill some peaches  
  
Yohji: Broiled peaches  
  
Omi: Peach salad  
  
Nagi: Peach cake  
  
  
  
Brad: *nods* Peach sherbert  
  
  
  
Ken: Peach parfait  
  
  
  
Fei: Peach flaun.  
  
  
  
Yohji: Peach daquiri  
  
  
  
Omi: Peach Shakes  
  
  
  
Brad: peach souflfle   
  
  
  
Day: peach custard?  
  
  
  
Ken: Peach soda  
  
  
  
Yohji: Peach butter  
  
  
  
Omi: Peach juice,  
  
  
  
Fei: -_-  
  
  
  
Day: peach baked fish  
  
  
  
Ken: steak, marinated in peach sauce  
  
  
  
Omi: Peach's and kellogs corn flakes...  
  
  
  
Fei: @_x;;;  
  
  
  
Omi: Peach Tartar  
  
  
  
Day: Rice krispies treats peach style  
  
  
  
Brad: Peach lembas  
  
  
  
Omi: ... Peach eggs.  
  
  
  
Yohji: Peach margaritas  
  
  
  
Omi: Peach covered hot dogs,  
  
  
  
Brad: Peach upside down cake  
  
  
  
Yohji: Peach Snaupps  
  
Fei: *looks ill*  
  
  
  
Ken: Peach ramen  
  
  
  
Omi: Peach extract,  
  
Schu: Peach bread  
  
  
  
Omi: BBQ Peaches, marinated in peach sauce,  
  
  
  
Ken: Aya covered in Peaches and whipped cream  
  
  
  
Omi: Sounds goo- er, *cough* make that Nagi.  
  
  
  
Nagi: nice save, koi candied peaches.  
  
  
  
Omi: Thank you, canned peaches,  
  
  
  
Brad: Jarred peaches  
  
  
  
Ken: Peach smoothie  
  
  
  
Yohji: Peach tacos  
  
  
  
Schu: Peach burritos  
  
  
  
Omi: Peach pears.  
  
  
  
Day: Sweet potatoes and peaches  
  
  
  
Omi: Peach potato salad  
  
  
  
Fei: *types all these recipies down*  
  
  
  
Ken: Peach fruit salad  
  
  
  
Day: Peach water  
  
  
  
Omi: Peach cobbler,  
  
  
  
Fei: *makes some*  
  
  
  
Brad: Peach sundaes  
  
  
  
Omi: Peach oatmeal,  
  
  
  
Ken: peach covered peaches  
  
  
  
Brad: Chocolate covered peaches  
  
  
  
Yohji: Peaches and Raisins  
  
  
  
Omi: Peaches marinated in peach sauce with whiped cream in a bowl   
  
of peach ice cream with Nagi and a peach flavored cherry on top,   
  
*eyes Nagi*  
  
Fei: Someone is hungry.   
  
  
  
Nagi: I'm up for that...but you can only make one serving  
  
  
  
Omi: I can deal with that.   
  
  
  
Omi: Long as I'm the one that gets it. *gets the ingrediants*  
  
Fei: NOT IN HERE YOU DONT!!!!  
  
  
  
Day: Peaches marinated in peach sauce, fried in peach oil and covered   
  
in peach syrup and peach flavored whip cream  
  
  
  
Nagi: Why not?  
  
Fei: Cause I don't wanna see it.  
  
  
  
Nagi: *frowns*  
  
  
  
Day: *gets out the giant serving platter for them* Here, this'll hold   
  
him  
  
Nagi: then turn around  
  
  
  
Omi: carmalized Peach sauce, *adds that to the pile*  
  
  
  
Day: Here's some Peach jam, just in case.  
  
  
  
Fei: TT; *turns around and plugs ears with sound proof plugs*  
  
  
  
Omi: Thank you, got some peach toast?  
  
  
  
*Nagi, laying on the platter nude and strategically covered with   
  
ingredients*  
  
  
  
Day: Here. *passes him some*  
  
  
  
Omi: Thanks, *sticks it in his mouth and applies other ingredients*  
  
  
  
Schu: *watches the two* ......  
  
  
  
Nagi: *giggles* That tickles. like peach Fuzz  
  
Fei: *pointedly pretending to be in another room*  
  
  
  
Omi: *lol* We forgot peach Feizz, how about some peach slices?  
  
  
  
Day: sure thing  
  
  
  
Farf: *watches, looking half interested half bored*  
  
  
  
Nagi: Omi is quite the....enthusiastic peach chef, isn't he?  
  
  
  
Schu: I'd like to try that. *looks at Ken*  
  
  
  
Ken: err....i don't think so  
  
  
  
Omi: Peachy keen, isn't it? OH! Peach jelly beans!!  
  
  
  
Schu: *pouts* Why not kitten?  
  
  
  
Day: *hands him some jelly bellies* only the best  
  
  
  
Fei: *Pointedly whacks Schu with a frying pan*  
  
  
  
Ken: Because I'm not an exhibitionist  
  
  
  
Omi: *adds them to the Peach Nagi sundae*  
  
  
  
Day: Don't forget the peach crunch and the peach topping  
  
  
  
Schu: *rubs his pointedly injured skull*   
  
  
  
Omi: Of course not, though I almost did, *adds both*  
  
  
  
Nagi: why do I feel mildly disturbed by the fact my adoptive mother   
  
has no problem with this?  
  
  
  
Day: don't be like that. You're coverd  
  
  
  
Nagi:.........  
  
  
  
Omi: Not for long......... *shifty eyes*  
  
  
  
Brad: With whipped cream and peach syrup.  
  
  
  
Schu: *gets a camera*  
  
  
  
Day: peach flavored whipped cream....you have to eat this in the   
  
other room, Omitchi  
  
  
  
Omi: Okay!  
  
  
  
Nagi: *blushes*  
  
  
  
Day: you notice, he does not object.  
  
  
  
Nagi: why would I?  
  
  
  
Omi: *grins* Um, some help getting him IN the other room?  
  
  
  
Nagi: no problem.*telekinetically lifts himself, tray and all*  
  
  
  
Omi: Mmm, *grins and follows the appetizing............. flying dish*  
  
  
  
Day:...that was interesting  
  
  
  
Schu: ..... You sure you don't want to try, Kitten?  
  
  
  
Ken: will you be on the tray?  
  
  
  
Schu: .... No.   
  
  
  
Ken: Then no. Not in public, anyway  
  
  
  
Schu: *grins at that* Fair enough.  
  
  
  
Aya: *GLARE*  
  
  
  
Ken: Besides, I'm more of a strawberry type person than anything  
  
  
  
Aya: *sits next to Ken* ....... *smirk*  
  
  
  
Ken: although, I do like some good grapes  
  
  
  
Fei A grape man, alright!!  
  
  
  
Day: Grapes rule. Red or Green?  
  
  
  
Ken: Green, preferably  
  
  
  
Day: Whoo hoo!  
  
  
  
Fei: Red, green are good to but I prefer red myself, ^^  
  
  
  
Farf: I like red... it's the color of blood.  
  
  
  
Day: You can have the red ones. I'll eat the green ones  
  
  
  
Fei: Deal! I'll buy some for the trip  
  
  
  
Day: *giggles and starts singing* Millions of Peaches, Peaches for me....  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
Peaches is copyrighted by Presidents of the United States of America.   
  
Fisheads is a Dr. Demento song. 


End file.
